The Beginning of the End - Part 2
by Aislin
Summary: It's just a possible way the show could end...it's a bit weird, but have fun!


Roswell - The Beginning Of The End - Part 2  
  


Author: Aislin ([ goddess_number_9@hotmail.com][1] )[][2]   


Category: * Kinda AU * Umm, I don't really think there is a category for this. Couplewise.   


Rating: PG-13 (mostly just cos of language)   


Summary: Max and Tess go to NY with Lonnie and Rath, Liz and Ava plot to get Zan back, but they need Michael and Isabel's help.  


Author's Note: I don't really have anything to say here--just read, review, and enjoy! (Please, no flaming. I've been working on this story for a loooooong time (I was grounded offline for 2 weeks, so I spent a lot of time on this story), and it's my pride and joy right now. I don't wanna see it get smashed down.) (Put your mouse on the picture!) If you can't find the first part of this...well...it should kinda be right above this one, so it shouldn't be too difficult! But if you can't find it, just email me and I'll send ya the link!

A scene change is this: ~*¤*~  
Spoilers: None, unless I have some psychic connection with the writers that decide how close we come to the edge of our seats each week and I know how they're planning on ending the series! Let's just all hope that they don't end it for a long time (Think: how long Friends has been running!), but I think that this could be a good way to end it. 

PLEASE Review! I love seeing what other people think, as long as it isn't flaming!  
  
~*¤*~  


"Hello? Is anyone here?" Isabel Evans called up into the apartment above the Crashdown. She was standing in the alley way beneath Liz's balcony, and she had guessed the two girls would be in Liz's room talking about how they were going to accomplish the feat of bringing Zan back from the dead. 

"Yeah, we're up here Isabel!" Liz called down. Isabel climbed the ladder on the side of the building and onto the brick balcony. Liz and Tess climbed out Liz's window and onto the balcony to meet Isabel. As usual, Isabel looked like some kind of golden goddess. She was wearing a knee-length brown suede skirt and a gold halter top with a jacket to match the skirt. Her hair was in a simple half ponytail, gold hoop earrings adorned her ears, and she was wearing mid-calf brown suede boots. As usual, Izzy looked like she had stepped out of a fashion magazine. 

"Wait a minute-I thought Tess went with Max to New York." Isabel said.

"She did. This is Ava."

"Are you sure, Liz?"

"I'm sure. She can change her appearance."

"I can't!"

"Did you ever try?" Ava asked quietly. 

Isabel shook her head, and moved on."So, you guys want to bring Zan back like we brought Nasedo back?" Isabel asked, just so she was sure of what had to be done.

"Yep. That's what we want to do." Liz responded.

Isabel took charge of the situation. "Liz, remember last time we did this? Well, we're going to need someone else here. Michael isn't going to do it, and Max and Tess left for New York for some weird reason that they didn't tell us, so maybe it'd be best to get Ma-" Isabel paused. "Ava, what is it?" she asked the other alien. 

Ava's eyes held such a look of apology and sadness. "Rath and Lonnie,"

"You miss them?" Liz asked gently, although she doubted that was the problem. 

"No."

"What is it, then?" Isabel asked. 

"Lonnie and Rath got Max to go wit them to NY cos they wanna go back to tha 'hood."

"We kind of figured that. What aren't you telling us?" Isabel wanted to know.

"Max wouldn't leave without his queen, so I stayed back. Car was too cramped. But I was frontin'. I woulda stayed in tha ca' with Lonnie, Rath, Tess, and Max, but I knew what they was gon' do to Max."

"What are they going to do to Max?" Liz asked, desperation in her voice. Ava looked at her, her eyes full of despair.

"Kill 'im. And Tess. Once they're through with tha Summit, they dun need Max no mo'. So they're gonna kill 'im."

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Isabel said with anger in her voice. 

"Iz, be nice. She was probably afraid to tell us or something."

"All I know is they didn't need his afta the Summit, and they were just gon' kill 'im so Rath could run the mothaplanet. But I get tha feelin' Lonnie wanted to kick it with Kavaar."

"Kavaar?" Liz asked, confused. 

Isabel's face looked as if she had seen a ghost. "Vilandra," she whispered. 

"Thas right, girlie. Lonnie knew who she was and what she did. We got mo' alien in us than you, so we got mo' memories than you. But I think Lonnie liked what she had with Kavaar, and wanted it back."

"Okay, hello, confused earthling here. Liz to Aliens!" she joked, trying to get their attention. 

"Can I tell 'er?" Ava asked Isabel. Isabel nodded shakily. "Vilandra was another name fo' Isabel on tha mothaplanet. Kinda. Vilandra was her real name, and Vilandra was kinda a slut-no offense, Isabel-cos she was sposta be wit who you call Michael, but she was kickin' it with Kavaar, the leader of the skins. No one found out 'til tha war."

"And I still can't believe I would betray anyone like that." Isabel muttered. 

Liz hugged the blonde girl. "That was in another life, on another planet, in a totally different galaxy! And it was in the past! You've moved on, you have Alex now."

"Yo, girls, I hate to break this up, but if you wanna save Za-Max's ass, Tess's too, I think we betta get movin'."

"How are we going to get to New York before they do? They've kind of got a day's head start." Isabel said, drying the few tears that were threatening to spill onto her cheeks. 

Liz thought for a moment, and then smiled. She reached for the phone.   
  


~*¤*~  
  


Within a matter of a few minutes, Maria had joined the three girls on Liz's balcony. Maria held Liz's portable phone in her hand, and was waiting for the person on the other end to pick up.

"Hello?" the voice came over the other line. 

"Brody! Hi!"

"Maria?" he asked, not sure if he was to actually believe he was awake. 

"Yeah, it's me. Listen, I'm gonna be out of town for a few days with Iz, Tess, and Liz. Kind of a girls retreat thing. But, you see, our parents don't know about this, because while we're there we're going to be setting up a huge vacation plan for them, and there's no way they can know we're gone. So if anyone asks, you don't know where we are, okay?" Maria asked, her voice dripping with sugar. 

"Sure, but-where are you going?"

Maria hesitated for a second. "New York City."

"That's a long way off, don't you think your parents are going to get a mite worried about your whereabouts if you're going to be driving to New York? It is a few days away." Brody inquired.

"We know. But considering they might ask you, we're pretty sure someone with your intelligence would be able to come up with a good idea." Maria explained, flirting heavily. _Yecch. Why am **I** the one who has to do this?_

"Maria, I do have a good idea." Brody told her, a hint of a smile in his voice.

"Ooh, tell me!"

"I think that you girls are going to need to get there faster than three days driving there, three days back. I have a private jet-"

"Brody, no! I couldn't possibly let you!"

"Maria, it would be an honour if you would borrow my jet. When were you planning on leaving?"

"Tonight-but-Brody, no. You're not allowed."

"I insist. My driver will be around in half an hour to pick you four up. The jet will be waiting at the airport."

"There's no changing your mind?"

"Absolutely not. You're taking my jet, and that's final."

Maria sighed. "Okay."

"See you girls when you get back from NYC!"

"Goodbye, Brody! And thank you **so** much!"

"No problem, Maria. Goodbye." Brody hung up the phone. 

Maria pressed the end button. "Christ, you guys. I wish you wouldn't make me do that! Now he's going to be dreaming all night about me repaying him in some way other than remembering his sandwhich order!"

Ava, Isabel, and Liz all broke out into hysterical laughter at such a thought. 

"It's not funny!" Maria cried indignantly. The girls only laughed harder. A smile broke out across Maria's face, and she realized it was funny. Together, the four teenage girls collapsed on the balcony floor in a fit of laughter.   
  


~*¤*~  
  


On the road again...The words of a song Max had once heard rang through his head. They were heading for the road, but the marked police car that said Roswell stopped in front of them so they couldn't get out of the Wendy's parking lot. 

Rath swore. "Shit. Now we's gonna take foreva to get outta here." he muttered. 

A man stepped out of the car and towards the sleek black car. He got close up to the window and rested his elbows on the edge. "Well, Max, Tess, Isabel, Michael-what are you four doing out here?" he asked politely. He had gotten a report of a stolen car matching this one, and he was supposed to check it out. He had seen it parked in Roswell, so he put a tracking device under the bumper, and followed it out to the edge of New Mexico. He was surprised to see the Royal Four in the vehicle, but his years of being county sheriff had taught him to not show any emotion. 

"Road trip." Lonnie explained in as few words as possible, letting Valenti think she was Isabel. 

"Where ya headed?"

"NYC."

"That's a long way, why aren't you flying there?"

"Does it look like we've got a freakin' flyin' saucer around anywhere?" Rath snapped. He didn't care if Valenti found out they weren't really Isabel and Michael. A simple twist of the neck and no one else would have to ever know.

Sheriff Valenti chuckled. "Good point. You're still trying to find it!" he smiled. 

A look of anger crossed Rath's face. "Whaddya mean 'we're still tryin' to find it'?"

"The ship, Michael! That's why I helped you four out with Agent Pierce, remember?"

"No."

"You killed Agent Pierce."

"No."

"Oh wait-" Sheriff Valenti paused. Max and Tess were able to hear his thoughts. This is going to be fun, exposing the little liar. Max hid how worried he was. _Christ, he knows about Rath, Lonnie, and Ava. But how?_ "I guess only Michael would remember that."

"Whaddya mean, Sheriff? I am Michael!" 

"Nope. Not at all. Michael would never dress like that, or cut his hair like that. Besides, I just talked to him on the phone this morning while I was tracking you guys. Your car's been reported stolen, Rath." Sheriff Valenti taunted the alien. 

"Wait a minute-you talked to Michael? What'd he say?" Max interrupted, cutting off Rath's furious comeback.

"Only that you and Tess had taken off for some weird reason with Lonnie and Rath here, two people that resemble Michael and Isabel, only are far too alien to actually be them. Can't believe I was actually fooled before."

"Who cares. So you know who I am, and who Lonnie is. And this car is stolen, Sheriff. But that's not the point, cos you ain't gonna live to tell no one." Rath held up his hand to the older man's heart, and his hand began to glow. 

"NO!" Max yelled. He held his hand to the back of Rath's head, and concentrated all his power. Within seconds, Rath went limp.

"Rath!" Lonnie cried. She looked back at Max, with a face full of fury. "What the hell do yo think you're doin', king? Murdering your second-in-command?"

"He's not dead. Just unconscious. Have fun in New York with Rath, Lonnie. We're not going. Sheriff, would you mind giving us a ride back home?" he asked, indicating himself and Tess. 

"Gladly."  
  


~*¤*~  


"Maria, you better call Brody back." Liz told her best friend. 

"Oh god...I don't wanna talk to him! Why am I calling him back? Who was on the phone?"

"Sheriff Valenti."

"And...?" Ava asked. She had some idea of how important this Sheriff Valenti was to them and their existence, and she was curious to know why he had called. 

"He was on his cell phone. He's at the New Mexico border."

"Why?" Isabel asked, a look of confusion on her face.

"He got a report of a stolen black car that matched the one that Lonnie and Rath were taking Max and Tess to NY in. He tracked it to the border, found them, and found out all about Rath and Lonnie, and Michael called him this morning while we has tracking them because he was worried about Max and Tess, and thought maybe Valenti could help. That's how he knew who was in the car. Rath went to kill him, but Max stopped him, and now he and Tess are on their way back to Roswell with Sheriff Valenti." Liz said hurriedly. She knew that Iz, Maria, and Ava would want her to talk faster so that they could hear the story.

Ava and Liz exchanged silent thoughts. 

_Liz, girl, do me a fava?_

_What?_ She asked, projecting the thought towards Ava. She wasn't alien, so she doubted it'd work. Yet she heard Ava's own voice in her head. 

_Tell Max what chu ain't tellin' no one else, kay? You told Maria, but chu gotta tell **him**._

_I can't promise you anything, Ava, but I'll try._

"Hello?" Maria waved her hand in front of Liz's face. "Earth to dreamgirl, here!"

"Sorry, Maria...I got lost in my own thoughts."

Maria laughed. "Now _there's_ something you rarely think you'll hear out of Liz Parker's mouth!"

"Ava," Isabel interrupted, "Do you have any idea why Max and Tess would've just left us like that?"

"I might."

"Ava, as much as I hate Tess, I'm startin' to like you, so don't hide anything!" Maria exclaimed. 

"Y'know how I can change mah face? I suck if ya see Lonnie and Rath. I'd guess they changed to Michael and you, Isabel, got some big catfight started, and he just up and left cos of it."

"I'm really starting to hate Lonnie and Rath..." Maria muttered. 

"Oh my god...well, at least they're coming back!" Liz said excitedly. 

The three other girls knew why Liz was starting to glow from seemingly the inside out. Max was coming back, and she was no part of the reason why she left. She had thought that maybe he was getting sick of seeing her and not being able to have her, or that he had totally moved on and wanted to get away from her. She wasn't sure, she had just believed that she was a major part of the reason, and she was glad that he was coming back. She felt like maybe she'd have a second chance with him. 

  
  


~*¤*~

  
  


"Okay, Max, what was going on with those punk aliens, anyway? I get this whole 'Let's go to New York' thing, but why would you leave so suddenly? You didn't even tell Michael, Isabel, or _anyone_ for that matter that you were leaving!" Sheriff Valenti asked. 

Max stared out the window before speaking. "I did tell someone. Isabel, Michael and I got in a fight before I left, and I remember saying that Tess and I were going to New York."

"Michael didn't mention any of that."

Tess and Max sat in silence, avoiding Sheriff Valenti's eyes in the rear-view mirror. Obviously they had forgotten that Ava, Rath, Lonnie, and Zan were probably far more advanced with their powers, and could change their appearances. They looked at each other and exchanged a silent message. _Are we stupid, or just blind?_

  
  
  
  


  
  


To Be Continued...

   [1]: mailto:goddess_number_9@hotmail.com
   [2]: mailto:(goddess_number_9@hotmail.com)



End file.
